I'm a monster
by MlSAKl
Summary: Thème : Transformation mentale Manga : Naruto Shippuden Personnage Principal : Hinata Hyuuga Résumer : Cela devait être un jour banale et sans intérêt .Mais pourtant si l'on m'avait dit que cela se passerait comme sa je ne l'aurait pas cru ou


C'était une journée tranquille,dans la ville de Tokyo.Hinata Hyuuga jeune femme de vingt-ans,de nature timide qui ne fait pas de mal a une mouche et un membre des forces de polices nationales du Japon. Elle futenvoyéeen mission. Elle devait traquait puis capturer un criminel du nom de Deidara. Mais surtout elle devait le ramener vivant!

Pov Hinata:

Je meprépara.Même si je détestesegenrede missions.Jeprit tous de même un petit pistolet avec moi.Jepartitapied,histoire de ne pas me faire repérer.Jeme sentais bizarre.J'étais tellementsurde moi,sur d'y arriver.Jesuis différente de d'habitude aujourd'hui oui c'est certain.J'aicette impressionsque je suis forte que je vais y arriver.Cettemission elle est pour moi!Maisqu'esque je raconte comme bêtise!?Jene peux pas dire alors que détestesegenrede missions!Jene sais passequi m'arrive.Pourquoije ressent sa,pourquoi?J'ai envie de frapper quelqu'un de casser des chosespeut importeseque c'est je frappait des murs avec poings.Nonmaisques'queje fait?!J'euhonte et partit en courant.

Finalementj'arrivita l'endroitpropiceou se trouvait le criminel.J'entradoucement dansle bâtiments.Jevit des couteaux de cuisine et j'en prit un,bien aiguisé.Ilpourra me servir pour le quotidien ...

Bref je dois trouver le criminel!Quem'arrive t'ilbonsang!Pourquoije suisexitéen pensant ablesserune personne!Mêmesi c'est un criminel!Jene devrait pas ressentirsegenrede choses!Jen'avait jamais eu ce genre de sensation!Jen'avait même jamais pense ablesserqui que ce soit!Mêmepas un criminel!Mêmesi c'est un monstre qui tuedes innocent!Jeme gifla un bon coût et partit dans le bureau du criminel.

Que c'est glauque!Ily a du sang partout des têtes coupéesaux visagehorrifié.Sûrementdes victimes du criminel.Maisje n'ai point peur.J'aimais celasame ferait frémir.L'espace d'un instant je voulut la même collection.Maisnon c'est insensé!Jedevient folle aujourd'hui c'est pas possible.

Puis,le criminel se retourna.Jesursauta.Ilme sourit.Medisait de na pas avoir peur.Mecomplimenter,s'approcha de moi puis m'embrassa.Jele repoussa violemment.Siviolemment qu'il s'ouvrit la main.Jepanqiuaet alla le voir.Ilposa sa main encore disponible sur mes seins.Monsang ne fit qu'un tour. Je le frappa de toutes les forces faisanttombésa petitlampe quis'éclatqpar terre.Ilgémissait de douleur.Jem'avança de nouveau vers lui,le frappant de nouveaux aplusieurs reprise.Lesbouts de verre entrèrent dans peau.Ilsaignait un peu.Atravers mon oreillette,j'entendais les voix de messuperieurs.Ilme disait des stop,mais je n'écoutait point.Jecontinuait de le frapper.Leursvoixdevenaitsde plus en plus fortes.Lecriminel,pendant un de mes moments d'inattention prit une après et commençaitame tirer dessus.

J'evitaittant bien que mal lesprojectils,et c'est a ce moment que le mal quedit-je,que les ténèbres prirent possessions de moi.Lecouteau de toutal'heure il était parfait!Jele sortit puism'avancavers le criminel.Ilse crispa.Jelui planta le couteau dans la jambe.Jemit plusieurs coups puisaforce je lui planta dans lecoeurpuis dans le coup et dans lecervau.Jedonna plusieurs coups puis me stoppa nette et lâcha d'un coup le couteau

Que m'arrive t'il qu'elle est cette sensation étrange...Celiquide rouge sur mes mains...Serait-cedu sang?Ouipas de doute possible, c'est bien du sang.Sûrementcelui du criminel.C'est chaud, cela a une odeur si ...agréable...si enivrante.Etle goût!Absolumentmerveilleux!Exquismême!Jesuis au paradis,au septième ciel!Jeme sentais observé mais n'y prêtais pas attention.Etlal'horreur!Iln'y en a plus!Plusune petite goute.J'en veux plus, toujours plus!Unautre mort encore et encore.Toujoursplus de victime.Toujoursplus de ce merveilleux sang.C'est tellement agréable, tellement bon.Jene peux plus m'en passer.Lesjours passèrent.Àla recherche d'une nouvelle source divine, je croisaiSakura.Elleme regarda mesi ...elleavait peur de moi.Jene comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi elle me regardait ainsi.Detoute mon existence, personne non personne ne m'avait regardé comme cela ... J'en eut presque peur.Jemereconcentraidans mes recherches.Chaquefois que voyait l'un de mes amis ils me regardaient tous de la même façon mesi j'étais un monstre...Pourtantje n'ai pas changé d'apparence.Jesuis toujours la même Hinata du clan Hyuuga...JecroisaiNeji, il me regardait lui aussipareil queles autres...enfin pas tout à fait je pouvais entrevoir du dégoût dans son regard froid.Puisil finit par me dire:

Commentpeux-tu continuer à faire cela?!Tutues des innocents pour rien en plus!Tune vaut pas mieux que les criminels!

Puis il partit me laissant seule chercher le sens de ses paroles qu'au début je trouvais futiles.Puisje cherchai encore et en finis par conclure que finalement il avait bel et bien raison.OuimoiHinataHyuugaj'étais devenu un monstre...Unmonstre assoiffé de sang qui tue des innocents pour son simple plaisir.Ouimoi Hinata Hyuuga étais devenue une criminelle,un monstre qui tue les autres.Maisje suis la piredes pireparce que je n'ai aucune raison de faire sa.Maisj'aime tellement sa c'est si bon,si délicieux que je ne m'arrêterai jamais,même si on m'arrête pour seque je trouve stupide.Pourquoicepriver de mets si délicieux?Alorsoui même si je suis un monstre assoiffé de sang,je préfère le rester toute ma vie même si je doit en mourir!Jene voit pas pourquoi je devrait me priver.


End file.
